Frostwyrm
__TOC__ Description s are enhanced versions of Wyrms found on Bitterblack Isle. Like regular Wyrms, Frostwyrms are primarily spellcasters. The main threat from Frostwyrms comes from their ability to cast even the highest order of spells extremely quickly and consecutively, often leading to a barrage of magickal attacks that will overwhelm anyone that cannot consistently avoid them. This combined with the rare ability for it to heal itself makes it one of the toughest enemies in Bitterblack Isle, especially when they are encountered unexpectedly or in groups, particularly with other dire dragons. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Wyrm, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Frostwyrms are encased in an aura that deals some damage to those climbing it or within melee range and can cause the Frozen state. Information and Stats 'General Info' Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Azure Dragon Scale *Bright Azure Scale *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Frostwyrm Scute may also drop when horn is destroyed *Dragon Horn may drop when horn is destroyed Tactics *Bring along a Goldforged Golden weapon, Silencer arrows, or cast Silentium to render the Frostwyrm virtually harmless (except for its physical attacks of course). The Frostwyrm will be unable to cast spells, but it will continue to try while you attack its heart. Note that the Dragon roar (which kills all pawns within range is NOT a spell). * Its heart is its most vulnerable point, from which it will take more damage when struck. A strike to the heart is also necessary to kill the beast when its health has fully depleted. * A Goldforged Rusted Bow/Longbow are VERY effective for slowing down the Frostwrym and all other Draconic species foes. *Being Ice based, Frostwyrms are naturally weak against Fire. Fire enchanted weapons, skills such as Explosive Rivet, Comestion and Stone Grove, and explosive items such as Blast Arrows are highly recommended. It is highly resistant to other elements, and it is naturally completely immune to Ice damage. *Frostwyrms remain stationary when casting spells, providing an opportune moment to hit it with strong attacks. It's not as resilient as the Firedrake, so a strong attack is more likely to stagger it or knock it down, thus interrupting its spellcasting. Frostwyrms can however cast spells such as Levin and Frigor around themselves very quickly, as well as swipe its enemies away, so attempts to stagger it must not take too long. *Direct hit to the head has a chance of dropping Dragon Horn (and Frostwyrm Scute) but the Frostwyrm will always roar and instantly kill your pawns after. *Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (for example, wearing the Hellfire Cloak) can no longer be affected by any attack inflicting this debilitation. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation giving a lot of extra time to the Arisen. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dragon Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters